


You And I

by VersatileLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry is sad, Hate, Love, M/M, Rambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VersatileLarry/pseuds/VersatileLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You And I

_you and I_

_We don't wanna be like them_

 

 

"Larry is fake, get over it."

"Go and kill yourself, how dare you think they're gay."

"I wouldn't support them anymore if they were gay."

 

He's got tears in his eyes reading these comments. They're everywhere. He can't stop himself from crying. People are cruel. His own fans would be disgusted if they found out about him.

 

_We can make it 'til the end_

 

 

 "Aww Eleanor and Louis are so cute together !"

"I can't wait for them to get married."

 

"Just imagine Elounor babies"

 

_Nothing can come between you and I_

Who even makes these Larry edits ? It's disgusting."

"Ew, Louis would never date someone like Harry, he's better off with Eleanor."

"Louis and Harry hate each other because of you guys ! You're taking it too far."

 

_Not even the gods above_

_Could seperate the two of us_

 

 Everything's a blur. Nothing seems real anymore. He's not worth anything. He's not allowed to be happy. They won't ever let him show his love. He's disgusting. He's not normal. They hate him.

 

_No, nothing can come between you and I_

 

"I'm laughing at people who seriously believe Louis loves Harry, you're ridiculous."

"They're just friends."

 

Just friends.

 

'Harry?' There's his life behind him, calling his name. He puts his phone away.

'Harry, I love you.'

He smiles.

 

"Maybe they are in love though."

"What's so bad about being gay?"

"Love is equal."

"They're perfect for each other."

 

'I love you too.' 

 

 

_Oh, you and I_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it x


End file.
